mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Find A Pet Song/@comment-972068-20120325034330
[Jupiter] ::Now, Hilbert, my dear, I cannot express my delight ::It's abundantly clear ::That somewhere out here ::Is the pokemon that suits you just right ::[Hilbert] ::I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules ::It's of utmost importance ::The pet that I get ::Is something that's awesome and cool ::Jupiter: Awesome, cool, got it. ::I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see ::[Hilbert] ::I need something real fast like Deoxys to keep up with me ::[Jupiter] ::Sure! How 'bout a Furret? ::They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be ::[Hilbert] ::Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me? ::[Jupiter] ::Hilbert, have faith ::You see, I will bet you ::Somewhere in here is a pokemon that gets you ::Jupiter: C'mon, the sky's the limit! ::Hilbert: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. ::Jupiter: Really? Because I think this widdle Delcatty has your name written all over it. ::Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! ::Hilbert: Pass. ::Jupiter ::I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide ::There's Buizel and Sealeo ::They've massive appeal! ::[Hilbert] ::Buizel and Sealeo don't fly. ::Jupiter: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular Sealeo catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! ::Hilbert: That's it. I'm outta here. ::[Jupiter] ::Wait! There must be a pokemon ::That will adore with soon ::How 'bout a Ledian, or a Kricketune? ::Hilbert: Bigger. And cooler. ::Jupiter: Bigger. Cooler. Right. ::I've got just the thing in that lake, Hilbert ::Meet your new fabulous pet, Tikey! ::Hilbert: It's just a Mantyke. ::Jupiter: Not just any Mantyke. A flying Mantyke! ::Hilbert: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying: ::Jupiter, ma'am, this won't cut it ::I need a pokemon like me ::Something awesome, something flying ::With coolness that defies gravity! ::Jupiter: I'm sensing you want a pokemon that can fly. ::Hilbert: Ya think? ::[Jupiter] ::I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky ::Like a sweet Emolga or a giant monarch Beautifly ::Hilbert: Better, but cooler. ::[Jupiter] ::I see. How 'bout Noctowl, or Beedrill, or a Chatot? ::There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that. ::There is Pidgeot and Skarmory ::They are both quite regal ::Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious Zubat ::Hilbert: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. ::So many choices, and such riches aplenty ::Jupiter: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. ::[Hilbert] ::The Zubat is awesome, the Beedrill I'm digging too ::D'you have something like an insect Zubat? ::[Jupiter] ::No. ::I've got a hot shiny Farfetch'd, just dying to meet you ::Hilbert ::What to do, what to do. *gasp* ::A prize! That's it! There's really just one way ::To find out which pokemon's best ::Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts ::That will put each one to the test ::[Jupiter] ::Don't forget style, that should be considered :: ::[Hilbert] ::Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter ::[Jupiter] ::The one who is awesome and cool ::[Hilbert] ::Just like me ::Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best ::[Jupiter & Hilbert] ::In the Poke'thlon we will see ::[Hilbert] ::Who's the number one, greatest, pokemon ::[Jupiter & Hilbert] ::In the world for me ::Jupiter ::May the games ::[Jupiter & Hilbert] ::begin ::Hilbert: And may the best pokemon win!